happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shower Powerless
Shower Powerless is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Petunia tries looking for a place to bath after Russell uses up the water. Roles Starring *Petunia *Russell Featuring *Disco Bear *Flaky *Toad *Fungus Plot One morning in an apartment, Petunia wakes up to the sun shining through her window. One floor below, Russell does the same. Both characters get ready for a shower, and Petunia is the first to turn on a faucet. However, Russell fills his tub almost to the point of flooding his bathroom, and this leaves barely a drop of water for Petunia. Desperate to clean herself up, Petunia rushes out for another place to shower. Petunia runs past Disco Bear's backyard and he calls her to join him in his hot tub pool. After some hesitation, Petunia refuses. She walks to a window and sees Toad giving Flaky a bath. Toad sees her and asks to take over him him, and she agrees. Petunia runs inside and dips her foot in the tub. But then she sees Flaky's dandruff in the water. She leaves, but not before getting her tail stuck on Flaky's back and ripping off much of her quills. As Petunia exits, Toad comes back in, but a now quill-less Flaky covers herself screaming. Back at the apartment, Russell eats lunch in his tub by cracking a clam on his belly. Meanwhile, Petunia becomes more obsessed with getting clean. A nearby Fungus brings her attention to a pipe. Something is about to come out of the pipe and Petunia assumes it is water, so she stands under it. Unfortunately, garbage dumps down on her and she cries. Fungus, however, runs under the pipe with joy. Now covered in grime, Petunia would do anything to bathe. Disco Bear calls her again and this time she jumps into the pool. Disco Bear's glee quickly disappears when the water gets dirty, so turns on the drain. But his afro gets stuck in the drain hole and causes all the water in town to be clogged. Petunia grabs Disco Bear's hands in an effort to pull him out. Russell turns on his faucet, but is puzzled about why it won't run. He walks out to find the source of the blockage, until wandering into Disco Bear's yard and seeing the hose clogged. Using his hook, Russell pierces a hole into the hose, but this causes Disco Bear to get sucked in. Blood shoots out of the hose and Russell ties a knot around it. Later, Russell gets back to his tub and turns the faucet on. At that moment, massive amounts of water flood the entire apartment. Russell clogs the drain to get rid of it, but sadly he couldn't hold his breath in time. Elsewhere, Fungus sees the pipe rumbling and gets under it for another garbage shower. However, the water shoots through it and splatters him. At Toad's house, the water runs out, much to his and Flaky's dismay. Trying to look for the water, they eventually spot it flooding from Disco Bear's pool. In the pool, Petunia finally relaxes and cleans herself. Moral "There's only so much water in the world, so share it." Deaths #Disco Bear is forced into the drain. #Russell is drowned. #Fungus gets splattered with shooting water. Injuries #Flaky gets her quills ripped off. #Petunia's tail is impaled by quills. Trivia *Petunia was originally meant to die in this episode. *This episode reveals that Russell has an anchor tattoo on his chest. The next time that Russell takes off his shirt (By the Seat of Your Pants), it isn't there. The tattoo was most likely washed or peeled off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes